Inevitable
by patzie
Summary: Aun no se como paso, como me enamore del chico mas problemático del instituto, siempre he sido la estudiante modelo, la presidenta de clase, la que hace todo bien, todos me conocen de esa forma desde que he estado en este instituto y que tengo uso de razón.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Clamp.

**"Inevitable"**

**Capitulo 1.**

Aun no se como paso, como me enamore del chico mas problemático del instituto, siempre he sido la estudiante modelo, la presidenta de clase, la que hace todo bien, todos me conocen de esa forma desde que he estado en este instituto y que tengo uso de razón.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 17 años, entre las características físicas que poseo, puedo mencionar que soy un poco alta, ya que mido 170 cm, mi cabello de color castaño claro me llega hasta por debajo de los hombros y mi mejor atributo que herede de mi madre son mis ojos color esmeralda, tengo una familia un poco convencional pues verán mi madre es una reconocida modelo de nuestro país y mi padre es un arqueólogo/profesor que entre excavaciones y catedras de la universidad no han tenido tiempo suficiente para cuidarnos, como se supone que los padres normales hacen, aunque no los culpo la verdad, ellos siempre me han dado todo lo que necesito y cuando nos reunimos como familia todo es perfecto, yo los amo y ellos a mi, eso es lo que importa ¿no?. Bueno, suficiente ya vamos con mi historia, de cómo unos ojos color ámbar pusieron mi mundo de cabeza.

-Un mes atrás-

Como era de costumbre mis padres cuando se encontraban en casa me llevaban al instituto para desearme suerte y creo que para estar conmigo antes irse a sus respectivos viajes, es como un ritual. Bueno, hoy mi padre se va a Egipto y durara allá un mes, y mi madre para el colmo se ira a Paris por la nueva colección en la que esta trabajando. Me pone triste pero si vemos el lado positivo eso quiere decir que tendré la casa para mi solita, bueno y Lin, que es mi nana a quien adoro y me apoya en todo.

- Bueno, mi niña, en la nevera te deje todos los números importantes- me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, la verdad es que no se porque siempre hacen eso si ya me los se de memoria, pero como sea si eso les hace sentirse mas seguros que mas da.

-Esta bien, ma - le dije con una sonrisa a la que ella correspondió con gusto. Luego de eso no hablamos más y yo me quede mirando el recorrido hasta que por fin llegamos a un establecimiento que es tan conocido para mi, Hoshiruki Elite Gakuen, uno de los mejores y mas prestigioso instituto de todo Japón, y no era de esperarse, la mayoría de sus estudiantes son hijos de empresarios o artistas famosos con un nivel socioeconómico impresionante. Parece como si les estuviera diciendo que todo es dinero y posición social, pero están equivocados, esta preparatoria consta con los mejores profesores del país y esta en el uno de los mejores lugares del Ranking académico del todo país, y por si fuera poco también excede en actividades deportistas. Este es el "dream school" de todo estudiante, buena preparación universitaria, becas para deportistas y además de eso celebridades compartiendo clases contigo.

Justo cuando estábamos apunto de pasar las puertas principales, un chico en una motocicleta a toda velocidad se nos metió delante, haciendo que el chofer frenara de golpe y que todos nos lleváramos un buen susto, el chico de la motocicleta siguió a toda velocidad hacia la puerta del instituto y ni se molesto en disculparse.

-La verdad es que no se como dejan entrar estudiantes así- comento mi padre. Encogí mis hombros, pero en mi interior estaba deseando saber quien era ese chico. Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal me despedí con un abrazo de mis padres, de verdad que los extrañaré mucho, pero ya soy grande y no dejare que esto me afecte.

- Señorita la espero en la entrada cuando se acaben las clases- dijo el chofer, negué con la cabeza y le dedique una sonrisa.

- No, quiero caminar hoy, además la casa no queda tan lejos, pero cualquier cosa te llamo, si hay cambios de planes.- me despedí con una mano.

Me aplane la falda y me arregle la corbata, todo perfecto, me dije. Y me dispuse a caminar hacia la entrada, hasta que sentí un escalofrió, me di la vuelta buscando esta presencia que me hacia sentir y mis ojos se cruzaron con uno de color ámbar que me dejo paralizada, no sé que me pasaba no podía detener el contacto visual con el, ese chico era como un dios griego, perfecto. Nariz perfilada, un cabello desordenadamente sexy color chocolate, su piel bronceada, me dejaba sin palabras. Hasta que me percate de su sonrisa torcida que era jodidamente sexy y me guiño un ojo de forma burlona. Esto hizo que saliera de mi trance y me sonrojara hasta lo que no sabia que se podía sonrojar, Dios que vergüenza. Salí corriendo hacia el salón para perderlo de vista, mientras deseaba que la tierra se abriera y me comiera.

Cuando llegue al salón y me recosté de asiento esperando que el sonrojo bajara, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida. Necesito pensar en otra cosa. Mire a la ventana y me quede viendo como los pétalos de cerezo se esparcían por todo el patio principal, era hermoso, esa fue una de las razones por la cual me senté en ese lugar.

Al parecer entre en un mundo paralelo por que no me percate que ya todos estaban en el salón y que el profesor estaba introduciendo a alguien hasta que dijo:

-Kinomoto, levanta tu mano, para que el señorito Li pueda encontrar su asiento.- levante mi mano sin quitar la mirada de la ventana.

Hasta que mis neuronas hicieron sinapsis y entendí todo el asunto, chico nuevo en mi salón…chico raro desconocido pero jodidamente sexy esta mañana en la entrada, chico nuevo sentarse detrás de mi, oh mierda, al parecer tengo una suerte de perros, "_ignóralo Sakura, ignóralo_", me decía a mi misma. Pero como al parecer no puedo controlar mis impulsos cuando estaba a punto de pasar a mi lado, no me pude contener y levante mis ojos y nuevamente nuestras miradas se cruzaron, esos malditos ojos serán mi perdición.

Su sonrisa torcida apareció y se sentó en el lugar de tras de mi, ahora como se supone que tengo que concentrarme, me dedique a mirar al frente y apuntar todo lo que decían y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano pude hacer mis deberes sin distracción, la verdad es que no sé que me pasa, nunca nadie me había puesto tan nerviosa y mas alguien con ese aspecto de niño malo, lleva el uniforme mal puesto, camisa por fuera, la corbata desarreglada y lo que me mataba eran eso 3 botones que dejaban ver parte de su torso, en fin estaba rompiendo las reglas y solo había llegado hoy. Y lo peor es que soy la presidenta de la clase, es mi deber hablar con el.

Sonó el timbre para el almuerzo, me alegro pues tenia mucha hambre, toda esta situación me dio hambre, cogí mi almuerzo y me dirigí hacia el techo, la verdad es que necesitaba un tiempo a solas y poner mi cabeza en orden, ya que cierta persona me tiene desconcertada. Aunque esta prohibido estar en el techo, es un gran lugar para estar tranquila.

Encontré un lugar con sombra y empecé a comer lo que me había preparado el chef, todo estaba bien rico. De repente unos palillos tomaron mi último camarón frito. Es mi comida preferida, quien se atreve hacerme eso. Sentí como la rabia corría por mis venas y grite:

-oye pero quien crees que eres, para…- calle en el momento que vi quien era el ladrón de camarones fritos. No de verdad que no tengo suerte y nadie allá arriba me quiere.

- estaba bien bueno- guiñando un ojo, - no deberías ser tan egoísta y comparte tu almuerzo conmigo-. Me dijo el muy descarado. Se metió con mi comida y estaba muy enojada.

- Primero, las cosas se piden, Segundo, no se porque tengo que compartir mis cosas contigo, si no somos amigos y no nos conocemos bien, tercero… - calle nuevamente, pero esta vez, por que el susodicho había llevado su mano a mi cara.

- te vez tan linda cuando te enojas- me susurro cerca de mi cara, apoyo su mano en la pared que estaba detrás de mi e hizo algo que no me esperaba, me beso en la mejilla, sentí como mi cuerpo se paralizaba y como me sonrojaba nuevamente, lo alcancé decir – Retiro lo dicho te vez mas linda aun cuando te sonrojas- dicho esto y me volvió a besar pero esta vez en los labios, abrí los ojos con sorpresa, Oh Dios, que esta pasando, se despego y se paro y me dio la espalda.

- Lo he decidido Sakura Kinomoto, desde hoy eres mía- me dijo cuando se dio la vuelta con una mirada de determinación y su inconfundible sonrisa torcida.

**N/A**: Hasta aqui el primer capitulo, porfavor dejen reviews para saber que opinan.


End file.
